Troublesome Train
Troublesome Train By Bluebell55 One day, Gordon was boasting about how he was the strongest and most reliable engine on Sodor. “You know little Thomas, I never get into accidents.” He said proudly. “What about the Jam tan…” said Thomas before Gordon cut him off. “Now Thomas, I’ve got to go and pull coaches, goodbye!” and Gordon steamed off. "Show off", thought Thomas. Thomas was sent to the yard to pull some trucks. They were filled with paint. The workmen were still waiting for a brakevan but Thomas didn’t care. He wanted to prove Gordon wrong and be the strongest and the most reliable. So, he set off without his brakevan, intentionally! All the workmen tried to stop him, but Thomas wouldn’t stop. He headed up Gordon’s Hill. The trucks were giggling and laughing. “Shut Up!” yelled Thomas. This made the trucks cross. They decided they would push Thomas on the way down. They knew he didn't have a brakevan. Thomas reached the top and huffed a sigh of relief. The trucks then shouted, ”ON, ON, ON!” Thomas and the trucks rushed down the hill. “STOP!” yelled Thomas, but it was no use. The troublesome trucks wouldn’t listen. Thomas sped down the hill at a tremendous speed. They rushed straight through Edward’s station. Edward watched Thomas and his trucks race away. He could hardly believe his eyes. Thomas looked ahead and shut his eyes. There was a level crossing. The signs were set right in front of him. SMASH! Thomas went straight through the wooden signs and zoomed ahead. Bertie and his passengers were all very surprised. Thomas finally came into the yards. He saw some buffers and he ran straight into them. Paint flew everywhere, even on Thomas. Thomas was not a pretty sight. The Fat Controller came and was very cross. “You have caused confusion and delay!” He boomed. “You will not be washed until you’ve learnt your lesson on how to be a responsible engine.” “Yes sir.” said Thomas sadly. At Tidmouth sheds that night, Gordon went on and on about accidents. “Silly little Thomas, this would never happen to me!” laughed Gordon. Thomas sighed and went unhappily to sleep. The next morning he woke up to the sound of Gordon’s whistle. “Hello Thomas, I'm going to pull the express!” “Not today you’re not, James is pulling it today.” said his driver. “Then what am I pulling?” stuttered Gordon. “Trucks.” said his driver bluntly. Gordon sulked and steamed away in a huff. Thomas was still sad as he chuffed to the yards. “Don’t worry, Thomas,” said Duck. “Gordon is just being silly, come on let’s shunt some trucks.” Thomas and Duck enjoyed themselves pushing and banging trucks. Suddenly, Thomas heard a whistle. “What’s that?” said Duck. “It sounds like Gordon’s whistle.” said Thomas. Thomas looked ahead to see Gordon coming down the track very fast with a long line of trucks. “HELP!” shouted Gordon, as he raced past Thomas and Duck. “He is heading towards Knapford Station!” said Thomas. “I’ve got to save him!” So Thomas rushed after Gordon. Gordon couldn’t stop. The trucks were being naughty and wouldn’t stop. Thomas rushed down the track until he was next to Gordon. “I’m going to couple up behind you and then we’ll both brake!” shouted Thomas. He let off steam and fell behind. The points switched and he ran behind Gordon’s brakevan. He quickly coupled up and braked. Knapford was just ahead. They got slower and slower until eventually they stopped. “Phew!” said Thomas. “Thank you Thomas and I am sorry for being rude.” said Gordon nervously. “That’s all right.” laughed Thomas. Thomas and Gordon are now firm friends. The Fat Controller gave Thomas a new coat of paint and he is now a really useful engine again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Duck * Troublesome Trucks * The Fat Controller * Edward (doesn't speak) * Bertie (doesn't speak) * James (mentioned) Locations * Gordon's Hill * The Yard * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Station Category:Stories Category:Writings